375th Air Mobility Wing
The 375th Air Mobility Wing (375 AMW) is a unit of the United States Air Force assigned to Eighteenth Air Force. It is stationed at Scott Air Force Base, Illinois. It is part of Air Mobility Command (AMC). The wing has four primary missions. It supports aeromedical evacuation within the United States. It provides operational support airlift for government officials. It offers direct security for U.S. community and nation. And it provides support for U.S. host units—making possible the command and control of the United States' entire military transportation effort. Units 375th Operations Group (375 OG) * 375th Operations Group Detachment 1 (375 OG/Det. 1) (Will Rogers World Airport, Oklahoma) * 54th Airlift Squadron (54 AS) (Scott Air Force Base, Illinois) C-40 * 311th Airlift Squadron (311 AS) (Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado) C-21 * 457th Airlift Squadron (457 AS) (Andrews Air Force Base, Maryland) C-21 * 458th Airlift Squadron (458 AS) (Scott Air Force Base, Illinois) C-21 * 906th Air Refueling Squadron (906 ARS) (Scott Air Force Base, Illinois) KC-135R * 375th Aeromedical Evacuation Squadron (375 AES) (Scott Air Force Base, Illinois) * 375th Operations Support Squadron (375 OSS) 375th Communications Group (375 CG) * 375th Communications Squadron (375 CS) * 375th Communications Support Squadron (375 CSPTS) 375th Mission Support Group (375 MSG) * 375th Civil Engineer Squadron (375 CES) * 375th Contracting Squadron (375 CONS) * 375th Force Support Squadron (375 FSS) * 375th Logistics Readiness Squadron (375 LRS) * 375th Security Forces Squadron (375 SFS) 375th Medical Group (375 MDG) * 375th Aerospace Medicine Squadron (375 AMDS) * 375th Dental Squadron (375 DS) * 375th Medical Operations Squadron (375 MDOS) * 375th Medical Support Squadron (375 MDSS) History : For additional lineage and history, see 375th Operations Group Lineage * Established as 375 Troop Carrier Wing, Medium, on 10 May 1949. : Activated in the Reserve on 27 June 1949 : Ordered to active service on 15 October 1950 : Inactivated on 14 July 1952 * Activated in the Reserve on 14 July 1952 : Inactivated on 16 November 1957 * Redesignated 375 Aeromedical Airlift Wing, and activated, on 27 December 1965 : Organized on 12 January 1966 : Redesignated: 375 Military Airlift Wing on 30 March 1990 : Redesignated: 375 Airlift Wing on 1 December 1991. : Redesignated: 375 Air Mobility Wing on 1 October 2009. Assignments * Ninth Air Force, 23 February 1949 * First Air Force, 1 August 1950 * Tactical Air Command, 16 October 1950 * Eighteenth Air Force, 1 June 1951 – 14 July 1952 * 1 Air Reserve District, 14 July 1952 * First Air Force, 14 January 1954 – 16 November 1957 * Military Air Transport Service (later, Military Airlift Command), 27 December 1965 * Twenty-Third Air Force, 1 January 1984 * Twenty-Second Air Force, 1 February 1990 * Fifteenth Air Force, 1 July 1993 * Eighteenth Air Force, 1 October 2003–present Components * 171 Aeromedical Airlift Group: 13 May-12 December 1968 * 375 Troop Carrier (later, 375 Operations) Group: 27 June 1949 – 14 July 1952; 14 July 1952 – 16 November 1957; 1 December 1991–present * 10 Aeromedical Airlift: 12 January 1966 – 8 March 1969. * 11 Aeromedical Airlift (later, 11 Airlift): 1 December 1991 – 30 September 2003 * 12 Aeromedical Airlift: 12 January 1966 – 8 June 1969 * 13 Aeromedical Airlift: 12 January 1966 – 8 December 1968. * 14th Fighter Squadron: 30 September 1947 – 27 June 1949 * 54 Airlift: 30 September 2004–present * 55 Troop Carrier: 18 November 1942 – 25 March 1946; 9 August 1947 – 16 November 1957 * 56 Troop Carrier: 18 November 1942 – 25 March 1946; 3 August 1947 – 16 November 1957 * 57 Troop Carrier: 18 November 1942 – 25 March 1946; 3 August 1947 – 1 April 1954 * 58 Troop Carrier: 18 November 1942 – 25 March 1946; 30 September 1947 – 3 October 1950 * 311 Airlift: 15 June 2005–present * 375 Flying Training: 1 December 1991 – 1 July 1994 * 457 Airlift: 1 December 1991 – 1 April 1993; 1 April 1997–present * 458 Airlift: 1 December 1991–present * 459 Airlift: 1 December 1991 – 1 April 1993 * 906 Air Refueling: 2 October 2009–present * 1375 Flying Training: 1 May 1984 – 1 December 1991 * 1400 Military Airlift: 15 March 1978 – 1 December 1991 * 1401 Military Airlift: 15 March 1978- 1 December 1991 * 1402 Military Airlift: 15 March 1978 – 1 December 1991 * 1467 Facility Checking: 1 October 1987 – 1 October 1991. Stations *Greater Pittsburgh Airport, Pennsylvania (1949–1950) *Donaldson Air Force Base, South Carolina (1950–1952) *Greater Pittsburgh Airport, Pennsylvania (1952–1957) *Scott Air Force Base, Illinois (1966 – present) Aircraft *C-47 Skytrain (1942–1946) *B-17 Flying Fortress (1944) *C-46 Commando (1944–1946, 1948–1950, 1952–1955) *T-6 Texan (1947–1950) *T-11 (1948–1951) *T-7 (1949–1951) *C-82 Packet (1950–1952) *C-45 Expeditor (1951) *C-119 Flying Boxcar (1954–1957) *C-118 Liftmaster (1966–1969) *C-131 Samaritan (1966–1969) *C-121 Constellation (1968) *C-9 Nightingale (1968–2003) *CT-39 Sabreliner (1978–1985) *C-12 Huron (1984–1994) *C-21 (1984 – present) *C-140 (1976–1990) *C-29 (1990–1991) *C-40 Clipper (2005–present) *KC-135 Stratotanker (2009–present) Operations The 375 Troop Carrier Wing, Medium was activated at Greater Pittsburgh Airport, Pennsylvania and trained in the Reserve from May 1949 until it was called to active duty in October 1950. After a period of intensive training, now as a wing, it participated in troop carrier and airlift operations, paratroop drops, and other exercises, October 1950-July 1952. The wing was again allotted to the Reserve for training from July 1952-November 1957. It conducted domestic aeromedical airlift and evacuation operations in the continental United States, Alaska, and off-shore areas of the North Atlantic and the Caribbean from January 1966 for the Air Force, other Department of Defense (DoD) agencies, the U.S. Public Health Service, and the Veterans Administration (VA), augmented by aircraft of the Air National Guard and other Military Airlift Command units. Between January 1966 and April 1975 the wing maintained and scheduled support aircraft at Scott Air Force Base, Illinois, generally using aircrews provided by other Scott-based units to provide scheduled air shuttle and courier service to the east and west coasts. From January 1966 to September 1968 and since June 1973, the wing operated and maintained Scott AFB. It airlifted more than 700 VA hospital patients from Biloxi and Gulfport, Mississippi, to safety during Hurricane Camille in August 1969; during Project Homecoming in early 1973 the wing flew 119 sorties to airlift some 350 U.S. prisoners of war to 26 hospitals in the United States. In October 1973, it served as an aeromedical evacuation center established under wing control at Scott Air Force Base, Illinois, assumed the functions previously handled by smaller centers at Scott, McGuire Air Force Base, New Jersey, and Travis Air Force Base, California. In April 1975, when the aeromedical evacuation support units in Germany and the Far East came under 375th control, the wing became the single-point manager for worldwide DoD aeromedical evacuation services. It evacuated wounded during the invasion of Grenada, 24 October-9 November 1983. It transported 350 wounded Afghan citizens to hospitals in the United States, May–December 1987. It controlled a Facility Checking Squadron from October 1987-September 1991, which inspected DoD navigation aids and radar facilities worldwide. The wing operated and maintained an aeromedical evacuation system on a rotational basis in Southwest Asia, September 1990-April 1991. It deployed an aeromedical evacuation element to support Operation Allied Force in 1999. References Notes Bibliography * Finneran, John P., and Sam J. Commell (eds.). The History of the Tokyo Trolley: 375th Troop Carrier Group, June 1942-January 1946. Tokyo: Dai Nippon Printing Company, 1946. External links *Scott AFB Home Page Category:Military units and formations in Illinois Category:St. Clair County, Illinois 0375